Backgrounds
Backgrounds were images used to decorate penguins' Player Cards. They were displayed on the very back of the Player Card, where the penguin, the pin and clothing appeared in the front. Backgrounds were first released on May 4, 2006. There were always several places at which backgrounds could be bought. Obtaining most backgrounds does not require a membership, although there were some exceptions. Availability Backgrounds were available in the Penguin Style catalogs starting from May 2006, and were always available in Snow and Sports catalogs, and were almost always available in the Costume Trunk. Backgrounds were sometimes also available through parties, such as the backgrounds from the Prize Booth at The Fair. Old backgrounds would usually return to catalogs, but some may not. Mascots also give out special backgrounds, known as autographs, when met. Availability history Penguin Style The background section in the Penguin Style catalog consisted of multiple sections of backgrounds, each contained 4 backgrounds. The pages for backgrounds was originally located at the back of the catalog, just before the Flag section. Until December 2007, the section consisted of up to 16 individual backgrounds per issue. Ever since then, each new catalog has a group of 4 backgrounds, which was added to the front of the background section, and the last group of backgrounds was removed. In the October 2008 issue, however, 3 new ones were added, rather than 4. In the July 2011 issue, the first 2 groups of backgrounds were moved to the front of the catalog, just after the colors page, and the clearance section for the backgrounds was left in the original place. The February 2013 was missing the last group of backgrounds, and it was officially removed in the May issue of that year. Snow and Sports Backgrounds made their first appearance at the Snow and Sports in its very first issue. There were initially 3 in each issue. The December 2013 issue did not include any backgrounds in it. Since then, the background section has included 4 backgrounds per issue. The section was missing from the December 2014 issue as well. Autographed Backgrounds When met, famous characters give out free backgrounds, which could be obtained by clicking a box button on their Player Card. These backgrounds sometimes were related to a current or upcoming event the mascot is involved in, or were replaced with new ones, or updated. List of Backgrounds Trivia *The 8 original backgrounds in Club Penguin were the Heart Background, Flower Background, Nightime Background, Clouds Background, Cut-out Background, Target Background, Camo Background, and the Lined Paper Background. *When Rockhopper was at Disney World, a special code was given and you can unlock the Exclusive Background online. *All backgrounds were available for all players except for the Fair Background, Top Of The Mountain Background, and Sunset Beach Background, which were all members-only. *Until December 2007, the Penguin Style contained 16 default backgrounds. The number was decreased to 12 in December 2007 issue and again to 8 in May 2013. *The December 2007, December 2012 and December 2013 issue of the Snow and Sports were the only issues of the catalog that did not contain a background. *Some backgrounds, such as the Music Zone Background were animated. In addition, the Big Cozy Chair Background had sound effects. Gallery snow + sports.png|Snow and Sports backgrounds Background sale march 2012.JPG|Backgrounds from March 2012 Current Background.png|Penguin Style December 2010 backgrounds Backgrounds Icons Placeholder.png|The icon of backgrounds cpbackgroundsjune2012.png|The backgrounds from June 2013 Names in other languages See also *Player Card *Autographed Backgrounds